This is Your Home
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are trapped in a cave all alone. However, this is just what Anakin needs to know about Ahsoka's past.


**Hi hi hi you guys! This is a request story from a guest reader who wanted me to write a story on Ahsoka's past and so I did it! :) Now, before you guys can say anything, this isn't an Anisoka story...this is just a brother/sister relationship story since I've been told that this was my stronger suit, but also because well...I'm just better at writing those kind of stories. So...yeah. I guess this is sort of a sequel to 'All in Good Time' if you guys read that story before. But it doesn't matter if you read it or not, so that's fine. :) Now, on with the story!**

"There's gotta be a way outta here!" I lifted my light saber and began cutting at the rocks, but it was no use. More rocks tumbled down and covered the entrance as it had been doing the last ten times I've been attacking the wall.

"Ahsoka, calm down!" Anakin yelled and I sat down, breathing heavily. "Take a couple of deep breaths." He says reassuringly and I swallowed.

"I officially hate caves." I mumbled. "I hate rocks, too." Anakin sat down next to me and patted my back. "We just need to think." He murmured and I snorted. "You, thinking? I must REALLY be losing it if I'm actually hearing you say that." I said.

Anakin frowned as I began laughing. "You know, there are times when the best of us come out in the worst situations." He says, narrowing his eyes. I leaned back and said, "So you admit it. This is one of our worst situations."

Anakin shrugged. "One of our worst, Snips. There's got to be at least one more mission where we had a tough time." We both froze, knowing the same exact mission what Anakin was talking about.

Mortis.

I never wanted to return to that place again, and I knew that it haunts Anakin all the time. Sometimes, I hear him screaming in the darkness about it while he's asleep, and it takes everything in me to not curl up in a ball and begin crying.

I ran my fingers over my lekkus and sighed. Anakin watched me for a while and then cleared his throat, not knowing what to say.

"Um…while we're here, I wanna ask you something, Snips." He mumbled and I looked over to him. "What's that?" I asked. Anakin turned red and I smiled to myself. It wasn't every day when Anakin became embarrassed.

"I'm sort of curious…why you said…that Shili was painful…you told me that before…a while ago…and I'm still pretty curious to find out." Anakin mumbled.

I felt pain spike up my heart and whispered, "How do you still remember that?" Anakin smirked. "Snips, I think I would remember the day when I got sick and you had to take care of me." He said and I nodded. "Fair enough." I said shortly.

"So…do you want to tell me or do you just want to ignore it?" He asks and I bit my lip. "I'll tell you." I say slowly. Anakin nodded and stretched his legs out, waiting for me to speak.

"When I was born, my mother died because of difficulties of birth." I started off, swallowing. Anakin nodded. "My father was upset about it all, since he loved my mother very much…but he blamed me. It was painful for him, because I was the spitting image of my mother."

I laughed bitterly at the memory.

"I had an older sister, who cared for me, and she felt bad that I had to take the blame for my mother's death…but a couple years later, my own sister died as well, due to a savage beast that came from the wild. It tore through our village, and I was so young…I had no idea what was going on."

"I was Force-sensitive, and I already had known that. Because of that, most of the villagers shunned me and didn't bother thinking of me as a real person. Rather, I was a witch who didn't deserve a place in the world. However, when my sister died, everything just got worse. My sister was one of the many people who died, and everyone began yelling that I should have done something…I was Force-sensitive, I could have done something to protect everyone else."

Anakin frowned and said, "It wasn't your fault, you were an infant, basically!" I shrugged. "Togarutas mature quicker than regular humans. Most kids my age would have been able to handle a small weapon already." Anakin shook his head. "It's still wrong for people to blame you like that." He whispered.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the sympathy, Skyguy, but I already knew it." I said softly.

"Afterwards, people completely ignored me. The kids pretended as though I didn't exist, and the adults whispered and talked about how I wasn't normal…They would say, 'See that girl over there? She's the reason why so many of us are gone. Witchcraft, it is…witchcraft!'"

"And then Master Plo found me." I say and smiled. "He was told that there was a Force-sensitive child on Shili, and he found that I was the child. It was amazing, everyone was quiet and still as I approached him…and then he took me to the Temple, where he said…he said that it would be my new home."

My voice cracked and I felt a tear run down my face.

Anakin scooted next to me and nudged my shoulder. "Hey…you don't need to cry…" He whispers. I rubbed my eyes and laughed. "Sorry. It's just…I get so happy sometimes about it…but I just wish that Shili would understand everything…" I whispered.

Anakin sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder as he rubbed his hand on my back. "It's okay, Snips." He says. "I guess I shouldn't have asked to tell me about your past." I shook my head. "No, I'm glad that I told you, Anakin." I said. "It's good to have it out."

Anakin smirked. "I guess it is, huh?" He whispered. I nodded. He gave my hand a squeeze and said, "You're home now, Snips. That's what's important."

I gestured around the cave, grinning. "This is going to be my home?" I asked teasingly and I was rewarded with a burst of laughter from Anakin.

"Nah, I meant home in the Temple. And…with me, I guess." He said the last part slowly. I smiled and said, "That's fine with me."

We sat next to each other like that, for I don't know how long.

I propped my chin on Anakin's shoulder and narrowed my eyes at him. "So, Skyguy, what about you? Shouldn't you tell me about your past now?" I asked.

Anakin turned red and stuttered, "Um…"

Just as he was about to reply, a loud boom echoed through the cave and we buried our heads to the floor as rocks flew over our heads.

"Anakin! Ahsoka! Are you alright?" We heard Master Obi-wan's voice call out. I groaned inwardly.

Talk about horrible timing.

Anakin turned his head over to me and gave me another of his infamous smirks. I scowled at him as he helped me stand.

We walked out of the cave and Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at us. "I hope that you two haven't been too bored in there." He says loftily. I shrugged. "We had a blast." I said sarcastically. I glared at Anakin, who was chuckling.

"You owe me an explanation, Skyguy." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Anakin stroked my lekkus and slapped me on the back. "Another time, Snips." He says.

"But for now, let's go home."

**A/N: So how did I do? Please please please review! :) **


End file.
